


"You chased my angel away"

by InnerFatGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot, Sam screws everything up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerFatGirl/pseuds/InnerFatGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet.</p><p>Sam screws up Dean and Cas' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You chased my angel away"

Dean looked from Sam to Castiel. He could see the hurt in the angel's eyes. 

"Cas, please," Dean begged. "Sam kissed me! I'm a victim here too!" Castiel's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, choosing instead to turn his back on the brothers and walk away. 

"Cas, no, Cas. Please!" Dean shouted after Castiel. He tried to surge forward to him, but a hand wrapped firmly around his wrist. Dean looked back to see his little brother letting tears slide down his cheeks. 

"This. This is all your fault, Sammy!" He hadn't meant to, but the nickname slipped anyway. He wanted Sam to hurt, just like him. "Dean, don't do this to me, plea-" Dean cut him off. "Shut up, Sam. You chased my angel away."


End file.
